


Paid in Full

by jehc



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehc/pseuds/jehc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven knows what she wants,  does Janeway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paid in Full

I do not own anything to do with Voyager. I make no money from this. I am just playing with my friends.

A Boon

Captain Janeway of the Federation Star Ship Voyager was tired. Not just tired, bone weary. It was 22:00 hours on a day that seemed to have a lot more then 24 hours in it. Seven years previous a powerful being pulled Voyager and her crew far from their home in the Alpha Quadrant. When they were no use to him the crew was left to find their own way home. 70,000 light years and hundreds of unknown civilizations needed to be traversed to achieve their goal. Today was one of the bad days. The crew was victim of another surprise attack from an unknown species for no apparent reason. 

Janeway sat down on her couch and let her head fall back against the edge of her seat. She put her arm up across her forehead and moaned. Tired as she was she couldn’t stop her mind from racing. Her brain was full of thoughts running in circles and all leading to one place, Seven. This was nothing new Janeway often found Seven on her mind. 

Seven was a former Borg Drone rescued by Janeway and her crew. At first her presence on the ship was a challenge. She could cause as much trouble as a human as she did as a Borg. But over the years she had more then redeemed herself. Today all that stood between Voyager and total destruction was Seven. Seven’s quick mind, vast knowledge and lightning reflexes got her crewmates to safety. When the Tatories attacked Seven was able to identify them, strengthen Voyagers’ defenses against their weapons and map an efficient way out of their territory.

“Dweep” Janeway’s door chimed. The Captain didn’t bother to lift her head as she gave permission to enter. Only one person would arrive at this hour uninvited. Only one person was always invited, even when she wasn’t.

“Hello Seven. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Janeway’s lips formed a lopsided grin as she waited for a reply.

Seven stood in front of her captain in her typical stance. Her back was ram rod straight, arms linked behind her back and her lovely blond hair in the efficient twist that she always wore. “I wanted to continue a conversation we had after I was rescued from the tsunkatse courts.” 

 

Janeway said, “OK” as she waved her hand for Seven to join her on the couch. “I thought that we had said all there was to say on that.”

Seven nodded her had as she sat down. “When I told you that I was uncomfortable at needing rescue once again you said we could consider ourselves even. You stated that we had come to each others aid an equal number of times.”

Janeway smiled slightly as she remembered the conversation. Explaining the meaning of ‘Even Steven’ was another reminder to watch her colloquiums if she didn’t want to spend a long time explaining them.

“I believe I am now..” Seven paused as she searched for the right phrase, “one up on you.”

Janeway raised her eyebrows in surprise. “We are keeping score now?” 

Seven nodded.

“Seven when I said we were even I was speaking figuratively. As a crew we always take care of each other. I was trying to help you see that you are a member of this crew and not a liability.” The younger woman’s expression lost its sparkle as she listened to her captain.

“You did a wonderful job today. Your quick thinking did get us safely out of danger. I will put a commendation in your record.” Seven nodded stiffly.

“Thank you Captain.”

“Seven you seemed disappointed. I am at a loss for what you want me to say. Tell me what it is that you want.”

Seven looked intently in to the Captain’s eyes. “I was hoping for a boon.”

Janeway’s lips twitched at the use of such an archaic word. Then she furrowed her brow at the sentiment behind it. “You want a gift or favor? Seven you were doing your job.”

“True, however I was doing it exceptionally well.” Seven rose her metallic eyebrow arrogantly. Someone who didn’t know her as well as Janeway would take offence at her arrogance. Janeway however was attuned to Seven’s wry sense of humor and recognized it as such.

Janeway smirked, “Fine Seven, What is it that you think you have earned with your exceptional work?”

Seven angled her body towards Janeway’s on the couch. “A kiss” she said quietly.

Janeway was sure she misheard. “What?” 

“For my boon I would like a kiss” she paused “from you.”

“You want a kiss, from me?” Her voice sounded distant to her own ears.

“Yes Captain. To once again make us even I would like you to kiss me.”

“I can’t” Janeway stuttered.

“Why not?”

“I am Captain.” Janeway nodded her head as she said it. Those three little words got her out of many a situation. 

“Yes you are. And there for I expect you to honor your debts. I do not work for Star Fleet and do not care what my file says. A commendation which would be a reward for others means nothing to me. As you do reward people for doing their jobs I should also be rewarded with something that would have value to me.”

Janeway looked slightly dazed at both the sentiment and the logic. This was clearly well thought out. “You want a kiss” Seven nodded serenely, “from me?” Seven nodded again.

“We have already established what my request is and from whom I want it. Proceeded”

“Proceed” Janeway echoed in a rather frightened tone. Then she shook her head and visibly pulled herself together. Knowing the best defense is a good offence she tried to deflect Seven. “Why do you want me to kiss you.?”

“Because I have earned it.”

“But why a kiss and why from me.” Janeway almost held her breath waiting for an answer.

Seven lifted her hand and rested the palm on Janeway’s cheek. “Because it is something we want.”

“We?” it came out of Janeway’s mouth as a whisper.

“Yes, we.” Seven was no longer interested in waiting for Kathryn to make a decision. She slowly leaned in to take the kiss rather then wait for it to be given. Their lips touched gently and both women felt butterflies dancing in their stomachs. Seven pulled back just a hair and then moved in for a firmer touch. As she moved back a second time she felt Janeway’s hand wrap the back of her head and hold her in place.

Seven was completely unprepared for the passion that Janeway unleashed on her. Both women moaned as the captain’s tongue requested entry in to Seven’s mouth. The sensual bliss caused by tongues together, breath intermingling and bodies straining to get closer was over whelming. Janeway gasped and pulled away. 

The Captain stood up from the couch and walked over to the window. She had her back to Seven as she said in a rather harsh tone. “There you go Seven, a kiss. You have what you wanted, please go.”

Seven moved quickly and was behind the Captain with her hands on her shoulders. “Not I Kathryn, we.”

Janeway straightened prepared to protest and then took a deep shaking breath and turned in to Seven’s arms. “how did you know?” She asked.

“How could you not have?” was Seven’s reply.

“I don’t know where we go from here Seven. I am the Captain.”

Seven flashed a rather patient smile. “Yes, I know. You have mentioned that in the past.”

Janeway’s head was resting on Seven’s shoulder as she chuckled at the other woman’s dry humor. Suddenly she could not resist the graceful neck just inches away from her lips. Before she knew what she was doing Janeway was placing small kisses at the base of Seven’s jaw. She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and pulled the taller woman in close.

After a few more moments of kissing Seven pulled away and said, “I think wherever we are going will be someplace nice. You are the Captain after all.” Janeway chuckled again.

“Do I have to let you save me when I want a kiss in the future?”

“No Kathryn all you have to do is ask. We will not need to keep score any more. As of right now we are paid in full.”


End file.
